Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?
by Calypso21
Summary: Parallel-OS zu Sie sieht mich einfach nicht - Katie Bell ist verliebt, in Oliver Wood. Außerdem hat sie Angst, es ihm zu gestehen. Es ist eine ziemlich schwere Zeit … doch plötzlich wandeln sich die Dinge, und Oliver benimmt sich plötzlich höchst seltsam.


Kann es wirklich Liebe sein

**Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?**

Autorin: Calypso

Genre: Drama (aber mit Happy End D, das ihr ja schon kennt), Songfic, aber nur ein Teil (Oneshot)

Rating: PG-12

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das bekannte Umfeld gehört JKR ) (und leider gehört Oliver Wood nicht mir chrr ) „Kann es wirklich Liebe sein" ist die deutsche Übersetzung des Liedes von „Can you feel the love tonight" und gehört den hochgelobten König der Löwen-Menschen verneig

Sonstiges: Dieser One-Shot wurde auf Wunsch einige Reviewerinnen geschrieben (danke, jetzt habt ihr mich so weit ). Die ganze Geschichte wird nun umgedreht und aus Katies Sicht geschildert – mal sehen, wie sie die chaotische Zeit empfand!

Textauszeichnungen: Kursiv sind Katies Gedanken

Inhalt: Katie Bell ist verliebt. In Oliver Wood. Außerdem hat sie Angst, es ihm zu gestehen – jemand wie er kann so viele haben – warum ausgerechnet sie? Es ist eine ziemlich schwere Zeit für sie … doch plötzlich wandeln sich die Dinge – und Oliver ist auf einmal nett zu ihr und benimmt sich höchst seltsam … OWxKB

Eure Calypso 

Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne sandten ihr orange-goldenes Licht über die Ländereien und das Schloss Hogwarts und tauchten sie in immer schwummriger werdendes Zwielicht. In leichten Stößen fegten immer wieder Windböen über das ins letzte Sonnenlicht getauchte Quidditchfeld, in dem es selbst zu dieser Abendzeit noch einiges zu sehen gab.

Gerade in diesem Augenblick zischten sechs scharlachrote Gestalten über das farbenreiche Firmament, drei davon warfen sich in atemberaubendem Tempo einen dunkelroten Ball von der Größe eines Muggelfußballs zu, einer von ihnen kreiste über das Feld und schien fieberhaft nach etwas Ausschau zu halten; die verbleibenden zwei Spieler donnerten dann und wann mit ihren Schlägern gegen kleine, schwarze Bälle, die dann in irregulären Bahnen wieder in irgendeine Richtung davonschossen.

Der letzte und siebte Spieler schwebte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor den Torringen und beobachtete mit scharfem Blick den roten Ball, der schnell zwischen den anderen Spielern hin und her wanderte.

Das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors war es, das in diesen lauwarmen Abendstunden noch trainierte und fleißig jene Spielzüge einübte, die ihnen ihr Kapitän erst lang und breit erklärt und dann zum Trainingsprogramm aufgetragen hatte.

„Zu mir, Kates!", rief Angelina Johnson durch eine gerade wieder aufkommende Bö und nahm die in schützenden Lederhandschuhen steckenden Hände vom Besenstiel.

Die Angesprochene nickte und sandte den roten Ball, der sicher unter ihrem Arm verwahrt war, mit einem kräftigen Wurf zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Nachdem Angelina mit dem Quaffel in der Hand davonsauste und den Spielzug weiterführte, fuhr sich Katie Bell in einer kurzen Bewegung durch das lange, blonde Haar, so dass es im letzten Sonnenlicht glänzend weit über ihren Rücken hinunterfiel und warf einen Blick zu den Torringen hinüber.

Oliver Wood, Kapitän ihrer Mannschaft und seines Zeichens im letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, schwebte auf seinem Besen vor dem mittleren Ring; seine dunklen Augen waren auf den Quaffel unter Angelinas Arm fixiert und folgten ihm mit jeder Bewegung, die die junge Jägerin tat; seine feinen, schmalen Lippen waren zusammengepresst und sein ganzer, schlanker, athletischer Körper schien angespannt zu sein und auf den Quaffel zu lauern wie ein Löwe, der auf seine Beute lauert.

Auch heute, wo sie doch schon seit einer Stunde ein hartes Training absolvierten und sie alle bereits ziemlich erschöpft waren, ertappte sich Katie bei dem Gedanken, dass Oliver _verboten _gut aussah – und das nicht nur in Schul- oder Quidditchuniform. Kombiniert mit seinem Humor, seiner Intelligenz und der gewissen Einfühlsamkeit (die er zwar auf dem Feld selten bewies, außerhalb aber sehr wohl) ergab das genau jene Art von Mann, der in ihr Herz passen würde. Er war so anders als all die anderen …

Und trotz allem schien es, als ob er Katie ebenso wenig bemerkte wie Professor Binns bemerkte, dass die ganze Klasse kaum seinem Unterricht folgte. Manchmal war es zum Verzweifeln, wie sehr sie der Kapitän bei allen ihren Handlungen und Gesprächen nur in der Rolle der Jägerin, bestenfalls in der der „Bekannten" zu sehen schien. Manchmal, wenn sie alleine – fern von ihren ständig schwatzenden Freundinnen und fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen – war, _sehnte_ sie sich nach ihm; ein Gefühl, dass sie verwirrte und sie oftmals nicht einschlafen ließ. In der Dunkelheit des Schlafsaales tauchte dann das Abbild seines Gesichts vor ihr auf, und dieses Bildnis schenkte ihr ein jedes Mal sein in der weiblichen Schülerschaft viel bewundertes und berüchtigtes Lächeln.

Dann jedoch, wenn die Ernüchterung sie traf und sie an all die Gelegenheiten und Situationen dachte, in denen sie einander begegneten und _nichts _geschah – nichts, das sie ein klein wenig in ihrer Hoffnung hätte bestärken können – verschwand dieses Lächeln, und alles was blieb, waren Traurigkeit und ein kaltes Gefühl in ihrer Brust, begleitet von der Erkenntnis, dass sie zum einen wahrscheinlich nie eine Chance bekommen würde und zum anderen gar nicht so mutig war.

So verlief ihr Leben meist in geregelten Bahnen, von diesen stillen Situationen abgesehen – und außerhalb des Schulalltags blieben ihr nur die Stunden auf dem Quidditchfeld, in denen sie träumen konnte. Ob sie noch _hoffen_ konnte – das wusste sie nicht.

Sie schluckte schwer und verbannte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, als sie den Blick abwenden und Angelina folgen sollte, die bereits nach Alicia spähte, um den Quaffel ihr zuzuspielen. Alicia würde ihn in Folge an sie, Katie, weitergeben.

Die junge Gryffindor beschleunigte ihren Besen, zischte in die andere Hälfte des Spielfelds hinüber und überließ es dem Wind, all ihre traurigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Vielleicht, so überlegte sie, sollte sie sich wie immer geben und versuchen, ihn so zu beeindrucken. Ja, dies war gar keine schlechte Idee. Wie sollte er sonst auf sie aufmerksam werden, wenn nicht so, wie sie war?

Das letzte Sonnenlicht flutete über das Feld und half Alicia bei ihrer geschickten Finte, in der sie sich auf dem Besenstiel – fast wie ein Uhu seinen Hals drehte – um sich selbst drehte und den Quaffel an sie abgab.

Katie fing den schön geworfenen Ball mit einem Lächeln auf – wenigstens dieser Spielzug war gut gelaufen. Gut gelaunt klemmte sie den Quaffel unter ihren Arm, damit er nicht verloren gehen konnte, neigte den Oberkörper leicht nach vor und beschleunigte erneut in Richtung der Torringe. Oliver kam in ihrem Sichtfeld immer näher, wie er da vor dem mittleren Ring schwebte, doch irgendwie sah er nicht aus wie immer.

Sein Blick schien abwesend – eine Tatsache, die an ihm nur äußerst selten und schon gar nicht auf seinem Posten zu entdecken war; seine Finger klammerten sich beinahe schon angespannt um den Besenstiel (nun gut, das war nicht weiter verwunderlich, tat er das doch immer, wenn ein Jäger auf ihn zukam); und seine Augen hatten sie fixiert, doch nicht so, wie er seine Gegner sonst fokussierte. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, der sie einerseits verwirrte und andererseits nervös machte.

_Wieso sieht er mich so an?_

Trotz allem wollte sie sich davon nicht beirren lassen, hielt zielstrebig ihren Kurs und schaffte es tatsächlich, den Quaffel durch den rechten Torring zu werfen.

Dies mochte schön und gut sein; überaus seltsam war aber die Tatsache, dass Oliver, der sie noch immer betrachtete, sich keinen Zentimeter weit rührte, um den Ball vor dem Ring abzufangen. Gelassen blieb er an Ort und Stelle; eine Szene, die – in seinem Fall – ziemlich gruselig wirkte.

Verwundert flog Katie näher an ihn heran und wedelte ein paar Mal mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab.

„Oliver?"

Der junge Kapitän schreckte auf, so als wäre er gerade aus einem Tagtraum aufgeschreckt und blinzelte höchst verwirrt.

„Was – was ist?"

Katie hörte, wie Angelina und Alicia hinter ihr ob dieser Antwort die Luft einsogen, doch sie nahm keine Notiz von ihnen. Woods Zustand war in gewisser Art und Weise besorgniserregend.

„Ich hab grad den Quaffel durch den Ring geworfen, ohne dass du die geringste Notiz davon genommen hast", erklärte sie ihm mit besorgtem Blick und musterte seine Gesichtszüge, besonders seine Augen, die sie unsicher ansahen, genau. „Alles OK?"

Endlich schien der Hüter seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben, doch sie klang heiser und war sogar noch unsicherer als sein Blick.

„Na-natürlich, alles in Ordnung. W-war nur kurz unachtsam …"

_Er war nur kurz UNACHTSAM? Ist er das wirklich, oder haben sie ihn ausgetauscht?_

Obwohl Katie fühlen konnte, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war, er aber allem Anschein nach nicht darüber reden wollte, setzte sie ihr schönstes Lächeln für ihn auf (ohne jegliche Ahnung, was sie damit auslöste) und wendete mit einem gut gelaunten „Na dann …" ihren Besen, um zurück zu den anderen zu fliegen.

„Versuchen wir das Ganze noch mal?", fragte sie ihre beiden Freundinnen, welche noch immer ein klein wenig verwundert nickten und sich zurück auf ihre Ausgangspositionen trollten. So taten es auch die nicht minder verwunderten Weasley-Zwillinge und Harry.

Katie, in deren Bauch sich noch immer ein seltsames Gefühl ob des gerade Erlebten eingenistet hatte, seufzte und warf einen kurzen, unauffälligen Blick zurück zu Oliver. Der Hüter sah wieder etwas konzentrierter aus, doch wieder einmal waren es seine Augen, die etwas völlig anderes erzählten. Seine schmal zusammengepressten Lippen unterstrichen diesen Ausdruck nur noch, und die Jägerin kehrte ratlos zu ihren Freundinnen zurück, konnte nicht mehr den Blick sehen, mit dem Wood ihr nachschaute …

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir dieses Spiel gewonnen haben!", jauchzte Angelina vergnügt und sprang – in einem Knäuel mit Alicia verschlungen – im brechend vollen Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Katie, die neben ihnen in einem gemütlichen Sessel lümmelte, hielt sich grinsend die Ohren zu und beobachtete das verrückte Treiben ihrer Freundinnen. Tatsächlich war es so unfassbar, dass sie gegen die Ravenclaws gewonnen hatten, dass das gesamte Haus noch auf den Beinen war, um diesen Sieg zu feiern. An schlafen gehen dachten wohl nur die wenigsten.

Fred und George waren, nachdem sie einige Stunden durch Abwesenheit geglänzt hatten, schließlich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt; die Arme gefüllt mit Butterbierflaschen und allerlei Sachen, die eindeutig aus dem Honigtopf stammten; doch als Katie sie gefragt hatte, wo sie all das Zeug denn her hätten, hatten sie sich nur verschwörerisch zugezwinkert und geheimnisvolle Mienen aufgesetzt.

„Ach, zum Teufel mit euch beiden", hatte Katie spielerisch gemurrt und beiden einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf versetzt, bevor sie sich wieder zu den anderen beiden Jägerinnen gesellt hatte.

Hier saß sie nun und wippte den Fuß im Takt eines schwungvollen Liedes, das aus dem Muggelradio irgendeines Schülers drang und ließ den Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen, in dem sich alles entweder stehend oder sitzend unterhielt oder der Freude auf der provisorisch freigeräumten Tanzfläche Ausdruck verlieh.

Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Oliver hängen und sie lächelte in sich hinein. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch war zurückgekehrt und sie beobachtete ihn mit verstohlenen Blicken, wie er da grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd in einem gemütlichen Sessel saß und die langen Beine genüsslich von sich streckte.

Katies Grinsen dehnte sich aus, als sie bei seinem doch sehr attraktiven Anblick an den vergangenen Mittwoch zurückdenken musste. Zuvor hatte sie wegen einer leichten Grippe das Bett hüten müssen und den Trainingseinheiten nicht beiwohnen können (schon da hatte es sie verwundert, dass Wood sie nicht wie üblich trotzdem aufs Feld abkommandiert hatte). Zur Vorsorge hatte sie sich – in dem Glauben, dass der Kapitän gerade eine freundliche Phase hatte, was den Sport anging – an ebenjenen gewandt und ihn am Mittwoch um eine zusätzliche Übungsstunde für ihre Torwürfe gebeten. Sie hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er ihr ein bisschen seiner – wie er sonst oft betonte, „wertvollen Zeit" – schenken würde, doch genau das war der Fall gewesen; auch wenn er erst sekundenlang geschwiegen und sie mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen angesehen hatte.

Sehr seltsam.

Sie mochte zwar erst eine Viertklässlerin sein und noch nicht viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit männlichen Wesen haben, und doch konnte sie schon sehr gut einschätzen, welcher Typ zu ihr passen würde und welcher nicht. Oliver Wood gehörte definitiv zu den passenden, wenn er nicht ohnehin _der_ _eine_ war. Soweit sie es wusste, gab es in Hogwarts niemanden, der ihm in Aussehen und Charakter gleichkam, was einerseits gut für sie, andererseits schlecht war.

Wie sollte er sie jemals bemerken, wenn er doch so viele andere haben konnte? Wenn seine Vorzüge doch so viele andere anzog? Viele Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang und noch mehr schwärmten für den drei Jahre älteren Siebtklässler, der gut aussah, intelligent war und noch dazu Humor besaß. Warum also gerade _sie_? In diesen Dingen drohte ihr Selbstwertgefühl immer, sie vollends zu verlassen, was sie nur noch in tiefere Verzweiflung stürzte.

Und doch …

Irgendwie benahm er sich seltsam in letzter Zeit. Sie war sogar schon soweit, dass sie ernsthaft den Gedanken hegte, er wäre besonders nett zu ihr (zumindest war er in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr schlecht gelaunt, wenn es um Quidditch ging, und dass war ein Privileg).

_Hör auf, so einen Unsinn zu denken_, schalt sie sich in Gedanken und seufzte. _Wieso sollte er ausgerechnet zu DIR nett sein? Er hat bestimmt nur eine gute Zeit … _

Mit schwerem Herzen zwang sie sich, den Blick abzuwenden und sah sich im nächsten Moment bereits aufgefordert, die Butterbierflasche entgegenzunehmen, die Angelina ihr strahlend hinhielt.

„Du hast gar keine Zeit zum Traurigsein, Kleines", rief sie und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer eigenen Flasche. „Du hast tolle Arbeit geleistet, _wir alle_ haben tolle Arbeit geleistet und das hier ist das Ergebnis!"

Sie jauchzte und stieß mit ihrer Freundin an, die sich abgelenkt fühlte und beschloss, die Feier zu genießen. Über den weiteren Verlauf, was Oliver betraf, konnte sie sich auch später noch Gedanken machen.

Gerade hatte sie die halbleere Butterbierflasche auf den Tisch neben sich abgestellt, als sie plötzlich und unvorbereitet einen kräftigen Ruck an ihren Armen fühlte und im nächsten Moment schon hochgezogen wurde. Urheber dessen waren – wer auch sonst – die Zwillinge, die sie johlend auf die Tanzfläche zerrten. Offenbar war es eine Idee Angelinas gewesen, denn die Sechstklässlerin lachte und klatschte ausgelassen in die Hände.

„Ihr Idioten!", prustete Katie grinsend und stolperte den beiden hinterher, bis sie sich mitten auf der Tanzfläche befanden und die beiden Brüder sich elegant und mit süffisantem Grinsen vor ihr verbeugten. George räumte seinem Bruder schließlich den Vortritt ein und gesellte sich zu Alicia, während Fred Katie zum Tanz aufforderte.

Das Lied war ziemlich schwungvoll, und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Katie das Gefühl, dass der Muggeltanzkurs, den sie vor Jahren besucht hatte, einen Sinn ergab; nämlich jenen, dass sie sich – im Gegensatz zu Fred – sehr gut mit dem Tempo und den Schritten zurechtfand, während sie über die Tanzfläche wirbelten.

„Komm schon, Kates! Zeig uns, was du kannst", hörte sie George johlen, begleitet von Angelina und Alicia, die sie giggelnd und prustend anfeuerten. „Los, zeig's ihm! Mach ihn fertig!"

„Ja Katie, mach mich fertig", wiederholte Fred amüsiert mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und in seinen Augen lag ein herausfordernder Ausdruck.

„Nun gut, wie du willst …", gab sie spontan mit gefährlichem Blick zurück und setzte zu einer weiteren, wagemutigen Drehung an.

Schnell und wendig, doch mit der nötigen Anmut, die der Tanz verlangte, wirbelte sie mit Fred über die Tanzfläche, entließ ihn jedoch nicht aus ihrem Griff, was ihn allmählich ziemlich ins Schwitzen brachte.

„Du solltest erst denken und dann den Mund aufmachen", meinte die junge Jägerin lachend und blickte dem Zwilling ins schweißnasse Gesicht, während die Gryffindors um sie herum jubelten und johlten.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, Katie Bell", murmelte er grinsend und ließ sie unvorbereitet in seinen Armen so weit absacken, dass sie in der Schwebe baumelte und nur seine Arme sie vor dem Aufprall auf dem Boden bewahrten.

_Oh, dieser Mistkerl …_

Doch gerade, als sie die Augen, die sie vor Schreck geschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete, traf ihr Blick einen anderen – und ihr Herz schien stehen zu bleiben.

Oliver Woods dunkle, schöne Augen hielten die ihren mit einem Blick fest, den sie wieder einmal nicht zu deuten vermochte und der sofort das angenehme, warme Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch zurückholte. Der Kapitän stand aufrecht nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, und so seltsam es auch war, doch er sah irgendwie _mutlos _aus.

Für einen kurzen Moment jagte ein Bildfetzen durch ihre Gedanken, in dem Wood sie selbst zum Tanz aufforderte und sie im völlig leeren, vom Schein des Kaminfeuers durchfluteten Gemeinschaftsraum tanzten, doch dieses Bild verschwand schnell wieder, als Fred ins Wanken geriet und versuchte, den Druck in seinen Armen zu verstärken, bereit sie wieder hochzuziehen, und sie wegsah.

Dass er dabei das Gleichgewicht verlieren würde, hatte er nicht vorausgesehen. Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei landeten er und seine Tanzpartnerin auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraumes, den nun tosendes Gelächter und Klatschen erfüllte.

„Toll Fred, du hast alles kaputt gemacht", scherzte Katie lächelnd, als der Zwilling sich verbeugte und ihr aufhalf.

„Verzeiht, Mylady", konterte er verschmitzt grinsend, als sie beide außer Atem wieder standen. „Komm, ich brauch erst mal was zu trinken … du bist echt 'ne stürmische Frau …"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Menge und Katie, lachend den Kopf über ihren Teamkollegen schüttelnd, wandte sich um und suchte mit hoffnungsvollem Blick den Gemeinschaftsraum ab, doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Das Glücksgefühl in ihrem Magen verschwand rapide.

Wood war verschwunden; und er sollte auch den ganzen Abend danach nicht mehr auftauchen.

Wieder einmal war ein neuer Samstag angebrochen; einer jener Samstage, der von warmem Wetter und einer lauen Brise begleitet wurde. Es war leider auch einer von denen, die sich – Wood zufolge – am besten für ein früh angesetztes, ausgedehntes Training eigneten.

Besonders jetzt, wo das Endspiel gegen Slytherin anstand, schien es, als hätte er das Niveau um einiges nach oben geschraubt. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen hatte er auch heute das Training (übrigens um sieben Uhr morgens) mit einer langen Rede begonnen, in der er ihnen seine neuen Taktiken vorgestellt hatte.

An und für sich waren diese Taktiken für Katie sehr interessant, halfen sie ihr doch, ihr Spiel zu verbessern und neue Finten gegen den Gegner zu erlernen; doch so früh am Morgen war ihren ihre Gedanken – genau wie die der anderen – alles andere als aufnahmefähig, besonders dann nicht, wenn die junge Jägerin heftige Kopfschmerzen plagten und ihr sämtliche Glieder von den anderen Trainingsstunden wehtaten.

Die Folge dessen war gewesen, dass das gesamte Team – Wood natürlich ausgenommen – bei der Rede eingeschlafen war. Eine Tatsache, die den Siebtklässler, um es milde auszudrücken, etwas verärgerte.

Einhundert Strafliegestützen waren die Folge dieser „kleinen Frechheit", und Oliver Wood schritt mit jenem unerbittlichen Gesichtsausdruck, für den er auf dem Feld berühmt und berüchtigt war (und der Katie ein jedes Mal Schauer über den Rücken jagte) vor dem am Boden liegenden Team auf und ab und überwachte mit scharfem Blick jede Bewegung.

„Na kommt schon, was ist denn los mit euch? Hundert hab ich gesagt!"

Katie pustete sich eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus den Augen, während sie sich mühselig in die Höhe stemmte. All die Strapazen der letzten Tage, kombiniert mit ihren pochenden Kopfschmerzen, forderten ihren Tribut. Ihre Bewegungen wurden stetig langsamer, doch sie beschloss, sich vor Oliver keine Blöße zu geben.

_Er soll nicht denken, dass du schwach bist …_

Ein Seitenblick auf die Zwillinge sagte ihr, dass sie ihr Schicksal – wenn auch mit dem gleichen grimmigen Ausdruck auf den gleichen Gesichtern – ertrugen. Harry, der ohnehin nie gegen Olivers Entscheidungen aufbegehrte, tat sein bestes, um sich immer wieder hochstemmen zu können, obwohl es ihn ziemlich anzustrengen schien. Leises Ächzen und Keuchen kam aus Angelinas und Alicias Richtung, die wie Katie stets zu stolz waren, ihre Schwäche zuzugeben.

Der Schmerz in Katies Oberarmen war mittlerweile unerträglich geworden; schwerfällig stemmte sie sich erneut hoch und erkannte, dass ihre Geschwindigkeit der ihrer Teamkollegen um vieles nachstand. Als sie die Arme ein weiteres Mal durchstreckte, zitterte sie und schaffte es gerade noch, sich oben zu halten; mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und zielstrebigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann jedoch – und sie hatte erwartet, dass es kommen würde – durchzuckte ein scharfer Schmerz ihren rechten Oberarm und sie sackte endgültig auf dem Gras zusammen, das vom Tau noch ganz feucht war. Schwer schnaufend atmete sie den Duft des Grases ein und blieb liegen, während Angelina und Alicia ihr besorgte Blicke zuwarfen. Von fern hörte sie Olivers Stimme und Schritte, die langsam näher kamen.

„Ihr anderen, weitermachen!"

_Oh oh … _

Sie sah erst auf, als sein athletischer Körper einen langen Schatten auf sie warf. Trotzig schniefte sie und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Was ist los, Bell?", fragte er und klang dabei so harsch, dass es ihr beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Hatte sie all die Zeichen falsch gesehen? Hatte sie es sich nur _eingebildet_, er wäre nett zu ihr gewesen?

Ihre Gedanken mussten sich in ihren Augen widergespiegelt haben, denn Woods Züge wechselten schneller von streng nach schuldbewusst als der Quaffel zwischen den Jägern.

„Ich – ich meine", stammelte er schließlich und ging – was erstaunlich war – vor ihr in die Knie. Der Rest des Teams kommentierte diese Tat mit höchstem Erstaunen und fragenden Blicken, die auch vor Katie nicht halt machten. „Was hast du, Katie?"

Ein fragender Ausdruck trat in Katies Augen und sie versuchte, in seinem Blick irgendein Anzeichen jedweder Gefühle oder Gedanken zu erkennen, doch es war nicht möglich. Das Dunkel seiner Iris war undurchdringlich wie eh und je.

_Was geht bloß in diesem Jungen vor?_

„Käpt'n, ich brauch eine Pause", schnaufte sie schließlich mutig und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Es stimmte; sie hatte das Gefühl, vollends zusammenzuklappen, wenn sie nicht eine Weile aussetzte. Ihr Herz pochte laut gegen ihren Brustkorb (was, wie sie glaubte, nicht an der Anstrengung sondern vielmehr an Olivers Nähe lag) und der Schmerz in ihren Armen pulsierte langsam vor sich hin.

Diesmal sprachen Olivers Augen Bände. Fast konnte man sehen, wie er einen innerlichen Kampf mit sich selbst ausfocht, der mit einem hilflosen Blick hinüber zu Fred Weasley endete.

„Ich … ich …"

Der Zwilling runzelte die Stirn und hielt in seiner vierundsechzigsten Liegestütz inne. Was er hier zu sehen bekam, war etwas, das einem Wunder glich. Oliver Wood – genau _dieser_ Oliver Wood – war nicht nur sprachlos, sondern auch dabei, jemanden vorzeitig aus seinen berüchtigten Strafliegestützen zu entlassen.

„Ich brauche nur schnell was zu trinken, dann geht's vielleicht wieder", meldete sich Katie erneut zu Wort und hoffte, der Situation so einen Anstoß zu geben. Tatsächlich schien Wood aus seiner Sprachlosigkeit zu erwachen, als ihr Blick so direkt den seinen traf.

_Oliver Calum Wood, du verwirrst mich so sehr … wenn ich doch nur deine wunderschönen Augen deuten könnte …_

Schließlich schaffte es der junge Schotte, etwas hervorzubringen; etwas, mit dem niemand aus dem Team gerechnet hatte.

„Äh … ja … natürlich, geh ruhig …"

Katies Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und Fred Weasley neben ihr plumpste vor lauter Schreck ebenfalls ins Gras, sich die Augen reibend, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass das gerade wirklich geschehen war. Der Rest des Teams verlieh ihrer Verwunderung unauffälliger Ausdruck und tausche bedeutungsvolle Blicke.

Mit noch größerem Erstaunen bemerkte die junge Gryffindor schließlich, dass Oliver ihr seine Hand hingestreckt hatte, um ihr aufzuhelfen; eine Geste, die auf dem Quidditchfeld nicht so recht zu ihm passen wollte. Dankbar ergriff sie trotzdem seine warmen Hände und fand sich im nächsten Moment mit einem Ruck hochgezogen in der Senkrechte wieder.

Und in seinen Armen.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als sie direkt in seine Augen blickte; direkt in dem Dunkel zu versinken drohte, das sie so in seinen Bann zog. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, sah ihn so nahe vor sich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben und sie genoss die Nähe, die er ausstrahlte. Ja, so konnte es immer weiter gehen …

_Könnte die Zeit bloß still stehen …_

Doch wie es so im Leben zuging, blieb die Zeit natürlich nicht stehen. So einen Gefallen tat einem das Schicksal nie; das hatte Katie schon mehrmals am eigenen Leib erfahren. Und so kam es, dass sie beide – verursacht durch den Schwung, mit dem Oliver sie hochgezogen hatte – ins Wanken gerieten und er sie vorsichtig an den Unterarmen festhielt, um sie nicht fallen zu lassen. Der schöne Moment war verflogen, und zurück blieben nur verlegene Blicke; und Olivers Wangen röteten sich.

_Sieht das süß aus …_

„Danke, Oliver", sagte sie schließlich aufrichtig lächelnd, als sie das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatten und Wood sie losgelassen hatte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, versprochen!"

Mit wehendem Haar wandte sie sich um und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen und zu ihrer Wasserflasche; und so ausgeglichen sie auch von außen wirken mochte, so aufgewühlt war sie in ihrem Inneren.

Warum war er so verlegen gewesen, als er ihr aufgeholfen hatte? Warum hatte er ihr überhaupt aufgeholfen?

Ihre Verwirrung stieg ins Unermessliche und sie seufzte. Aus diesem Schotten sollte einer schlau werden …

Von fern hörte sie das belustigte Kichern vom Rest der Mannschaft und ein wütendes „Was glotzt ihr so? Weitermachen, aber dalli!".

Mit dem heutigen Tag zufrieden grinste Katie in sich hinein und öffnete die Umkleidentür.

Es schien, als ob ihre Chancen doch nicht so schlecht standen, als sie gedacht hatte …

Es gab wirklich Tage, an denen alles einfach schief laufen konnte. Und so einer war heute.

Dabei war der Rüffel von Snape wegen ihrer Zaubertrankhausaufgaben noch gar nicht der Auslöser des Übels gewesen, nein, vielmehr war es der Fuß des ziemlich bösartig grinsenden Slytherins, über den sie gerade gestolpert war.

Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei ging die junge Gryffindor zu Boden und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Schultasche öffnete und der Inhalt sich gründlich über dem Korridorboden verteilte.

_Oh Mann!_

In diesem Moment wünschte sie, sie hätte Oliver Wood ernst genommen, als er ihr den Begleitschutz einiger Gryffindors angeboten hatte. Auch für Harry hatte er bereits Schüler des Hauses abkommandiert, um ihn vor eben jenen Attacken der Slytherins vor dem großen Endspiel zu schützen. Das jetzt war die Belohnung für ihre Ablehnung.

Gerade wollte Katie sich wieder aufrappeln und mutig den Slytherins entgegenstellen (die zwar nur ein Jahr älter als sie zu sein schienen, aber ziemlich groß und bullig wirkten), als eine scharfe Stimme links von ihnen sie alle herumfahren ließ. Katies Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

„Verzieht euch!"

Oliver Wood stand im Korridor, die Schultasche über die Schulter geworfen hatte er sich zu – seiner doch recht beachtlichen – vollen Größe aufgebaut und bedachte die Slytherins mit einem gefährlichen Blick. Seine dunklen Augen blitzten und schienen im Zwielicht des Korridors schon fast schwarz.

Alles in allem sah er – wenn auch unverschämt gut – in dieser Situation so gefährlich aus, dass die Slytherins schluckten und sich bei diesem Anblick rasch verzogen. Es läutete und es wurde still im Schloss, die Schüler waren im Unterricht. Nur Oliver und Katie befanden sich noch auf dem Korridor, letztere war immer noch leicht geschockt von dem Sturz.

„Schlangen", fauchte der Kapitän zornig und sandte den Slytherins einen Blick der finsteren Sorte hinterher, dann schritt er eilig hinüber zu Katie und half ihr hoch.

Wieder einmal.

Hitze stieg in ihr Gesicht und sie ließ sich von ihm hochziehen so wie schon Tage zuvor.

Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch machte sie nervös, und sie hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte gedankenverloren, getraute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aus Angst, er könne ihre Gedanken erraten. „Ja … alles klar … danke."

Unsicher fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und begann wie in Trance, ihre Schulsachen aufzusammeln, die überall verstreut lagen.

„Warte, ich helf dir!", bot Oliver plötzlich seine Hilfe an und begann eifrig, ihre Hefte und Pergamentrollen aufzuheben und in ihre Tasche zu packen. Verwundert beobachtete Katie die Szene und hob eine Augenbraue. Dann lächelte sie in sich hinein und fuhr fort, ihre Sachen einzusammeln.

_Wenn ich doch nur seine Gedanken lesen könnte …_

„Danke…", meinte sie schließlich, als sie fertig und alle Dinge wieder an ihrem Platz waren.

Als er bei ihren Worten aufsah, schenkte sie ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln, das ihn anscheinend sehr glücklich zu machen schien. Im Gegenzug bekam sie jenes Lächeln, das sie jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen vor sich sah.

„Also … ich geh dann mal …", setzte sie an und wandte sich zum Gehen; sie fand es zwar schade, diesen zweisamen Moment so abrupt zu beenden, doch Flitwick wunderte sich sicher schon über ihren Verbleib. „Wir sehen uns! Und danke noch mal, dass du mir geholfen hast!"

Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie den Gang entlang und spürte Olivers Blicke in ihrem Nacken, leicht prickelnd. Sie erschauderte, und als sie sich am Ende des Ganges noch einmal nach dem Kapitän umwandte, hatte er sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle gerührt.

Wie in Trance stand er da, die Hand zum Abschied leicht erhoben, und der altbekannte, undefinierbare Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.

_Was will er dir nur sagen? Was wird die Zukunft bringen?_

Sie lächelte und winkte ebenfalls; sein Blick veränderte sich ein klein wenig und sah optimistischer aus – ein seltsamer Anblick.

_Jetzt musst du dich aber wirklich beeilen – Flitwick bekommt noch einen Herzanfall, wenn du zu spät kommst … _

Und mit einem letzten Winken verschwand sie um die Ecke in Richtung Zauberkunstklassenzimmer; nicht ahnend, mit welchen Gefühlen sie den jungen Schotten zurückließ …

„Du bist unerträglich, Leanne", rief Katie aufgebracht und warf ihrer Schlafsaalkollegin und guten Freundin ein Kissen an den Kopf, bevor sie sich vom Bett erhob und den Umhang überstreifte.

„Wieso? Nur weil ich die Dinge beim Namen nenne?", verteidigte sich die andere lachend und warf das Kissen zurück auf Bells Bett. „Mensch Kleines, wenn du irgendetwas erreichen willst, dann musst du _mutig sein_ und den entscheidenden Schritt tun! Anders kommst du nicht weiter!"

Katie verdrehte die Augen und verließ mit einem gefrusteten „Bis später" den Mädchenschlafsaal der Viertklässlerinnen. Leanne sah ihr mit einem Seufzen hinter und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

Die Jägerin rannte mit wehendem Haar durch das Schloss, wich hier und da einigen Schülern aus, die in Gruppen unterwegs waren und gespannt über das kommende Spiel philosophierten. Die Sonne warf ihre letzten Strahlen durch die hohen Fenster und blendete kurz in Katies Augen, als sie durch das Portal ins Freie trat.

Sie _musste_ jetzt einfach raus aus all dem Gerede ihrer Freundin Leanne, die ihr schon seit Stunden mit einem gewissen, gutaussehenden Quidditchkapitän in den Ohren lag. Leanne verstand beim besten Willen nicht, warum ihre Freundin nicht den entscheidenden Schritt auf ihren „Angebeteten" zu machte, wenn er schon nicht soweit war.

Frustriert kickte sie ein kleines Steinchen vor sich her, als sie den gewundenen Kiesweg zum See hinunterschlenderte. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Berg- und Hügelketten rund um die Ländereien der Schule und tauchte sie in goldenes Licht.

Katie seufzte, als sie das Seeufer erreichte und daran entlangwanderte. Außer ihr stand nur ein einziger weiterer Schüler am Ufer und warf kleine Steine in den See, so dass sie auf der Oberfläche sprangen; doch er war zu weit entfernt, als dass sie ihn erkennen hätte können.

Die Stimmungen am Firmament erinnerten sie schmerzlich an jenen Abend vor Wochen – einer ewig langen Zeit, so schien es ihr – an dem sie das erste Mal seltsame Anzeichen an Oliver Woods Verhalten bemerkt hatte. Seither war viel geschehen – er errötete, wenn er sie ansprach oder mit ihr redete; bot ihr unentwegt seine Hilfe an und war richtig _nett_ zu ihr. Er war einfach alles, was sie sich wünschte, dass er zu ihr war, und doch war es ein seltsames Gefühl. Zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

Sie seufzte erneut und vergrub die Hände in den Umhangtaschen, während sie die kühle Abendluft begierig einsog.

Oliver würde Ende dieses Schuljahres von der Schule gehen, und dann würde sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Welch grausames Schicksal dies doch war! Er würde einfach gehen, ohne jemals von ihren Gefühlen für ihn erfahren zu haben …

Katie war mittlerweile nahe genug herangekommen, um erkennen zu können, wer der Unbekannte am Seeufer war; und ihr stockte der Atem, ihr Herz begann laut und schnell gegen ihren Brustkorb zu pochen und das altbekannte Kribbeln erfüllte ihren Bauch.

_Oliver …_

Tatsächlich war es Wood, der da am Seeufer hockte und Steine in die Ferne schleuderte. Er sah mitgenommen und müde aus, seine Augen blickten traurig. Was er wohl hier draußen suchte?

Sich zusammenreißend und ein Lächeln aufsetzend, das ihre wahren Gefühle verbergen sollte, marschierte die Jägerin hinüber zu ihrem Kapitän und ließ sich wagemutig neben ihm ins Gras sinken, was ihm einen ordentlichen Schrecken einjagte.

„Hi, Oliver!"

Wood sah aus, als wäre ihm ein Gespenst begegnet; ungläubig sah er sie an und sie fuhr munter fort: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier draußen bist."

Lächelnd schlang sie die Arme um die angezogenen Knie und blickte auf den See hinaus, der all die Farben der untergehenden Sonne in sich widerspiegelte; Gold, Orange, Rot, zart Rosa.

Der junge Gryffindor neben ihr war noch immer sprachlos und sie saß nahe genug bei ihm, um seinen Körper leicht beben zu spüren. Irgendwie hatte sie das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es nichts mit der eintretenden Kälte zu tun hatte.

„Katie …", setzte er schließlich an, schaffte es anscheinend jedoch nicht, sie anzusehen. Seine langen Finger hatte er ineinander verschränkt, und er schien nervös zu sein.

Um ihm die Nervosität zu nehmen, rückte sie etwas näher heran und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Kaum konnte sie glauben, dass sie hier wirklich mit ihm alleine saß und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete, ungestört von Schülern, Lehrern oder unerwünschten anderen Gästen. „Ja?"

Er schluckte schwer und schien sich schwer überwinden zu müssen, um weiterzusprechen.

„Ich … es gibt da etwas … dass ich dir … sagen muss", flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang ziemlich heiser und belegt, seine Hände zitterten nun merklich.

_Der Arme … was ist bloß los mit ihm? Warum ist er so nervös?_

Sie konnte nicht anders, als noch breiter zu lächeln, als er nur stumm dasaß und die Spitzen seiner Turnschuhe betrachtete. Eine Weile schien er mit sich selbst zu ringen.

„Oliver? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Katie schließlich aufrichtig besorgt, als Wood noch immer nichts von sich gegeben hatte und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm; eine Berührung, die sofort Wärme durch ihren ganzen Körper strömen ließ. Es fühlte sich gut an.

„Was willst du mir sagen?"

Wood blickte auf, und es war, als wäre seine Zurückhaltung mit einem Moment verschwunden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sicherer und er begann zu sprechen, mit solch einer Tiefgründigkeit, dass es Katie die Härchen auf den Oberarmen aufstellte.

„Katie … seit Wochen schon kann ich kaum mehr schlafen. Ich wälze mich im Bett herum und suche und suche nach einer Möglichkeit, endlich meine Gefühle zeigen zu können! Oft komme ich mir so dermaßen feige vor, dass ich mich am liebsten selbst verfluchen würde, und glaub mir, es kostet mich grade ne Menge Überwindung, dir das hier zu sagen."

Er lachte und es klang nervös. Katies Herz begann, noch lauter zu pochen und sie spürte, wie es ihr heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Was würde jetzt kommen? Er würde doch nicht …

„Ich möchte keine langen Reden schwingen oder Dinge sagen, die du mir ohnehin nicht glauben würdest. Trotzdem kannst … _musst_ du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass sich schon seit langer Zeit ein Gefühl in mir festgesetzt hat, dass ich jetzt einfach nicht mehr länger ignorieren kann. Viel zu lange habe ich geschwiegen. Katie … ich glaube …"

Sein Blick traf mit einer solchen Intensität den ihren, dass sie erschauderte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Lippen begannen, zu beben und verstärkte den Druck auf Olivers Arm.

„… ich glaube … nein, ich _weiß_ … ich – ich habe mich in dich verliebt …"

Diese Worte waren es, die es für einen kurzen, wirklich kurzen Moment schwarz vor Katies Augen werden ließen, sie blinzelte und glaubte, ihr Herz würde in ihrer Brust zerspringen.

„Hast du mir hinterherspioniert, Oliver Wood?", fragte sie mit leiser, zitternder Stimme und Wood, überrascht von dieser Frage, stutzte.

„Nein … wieso sollte ich?"

Ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihr und sie erwiderte aufrichtig und so glücklich wie selten zuvor in ihrem Leben: „Weil du ganz genau wiedergegeben hast, wie es in hinter meiner eher gleichgültigen Maske die ganzen letzten Wochen lang ausgesehen hat."

Sein Gesicht war nun dem ihren ganz nahe, sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, seine wunderschönen, dunklen Augen wie sie tief in die ihren blickten – und jener Moment, den sie sich unzählige Male vorgestellt hatte, der unzählige Male ihre Nächte als Traum heimgesucht hatte, wurde Wirklichkeit.

Seine Lippen berührten in einer unendlich langsam wirkenden Zärtlichkeit die ihren, und es war, als durchführe ein Stromschlag ihren Körper mit jeder Sekunde, die der Kuss andauerte.

Ihre Hand suchte bebend die seine und umschloss sie fest, während Oliver mit der anderen durch ihr langes Haar strich; Schauder um Schauder jagten ihren Rücken hinab.

Es war ein Moment, den beide sicherlich nie vergessen würden. Die Sonne berührte ein letztes Mal die Bergkuppen und verschwand schließlich endgültig hinter dem Horizont. Die ersten Sterne erschienen bereits auf dem sich dunkel verfärbenden Firmament.

Doch all diese Schönheiten der Natur waren es nicht wert, in diesem Moment bemerkt zu werden. Das junge Paar besaß nur Augen füreinander; zu sehr waren sie – umgeben vom Anbruch der Nacht – mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Die fünf Gestalten, die sich tuschelnd hinter einem nahegelegenen Baum verbargen und nach einiger Zeit wieder hoch zum Schloss liefen, bemerkten sie ebenfalls nicht.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später schlenderten beide Hand in Hand hoch zum Schloss; die Dunkelheit war bereits hereingebrochen und Katie hatte sich fest an Oliver gekuschelt.

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass dies geschehen würde", flüsterte sie leise, jedoch laut genug, dass Wood es hören könnte. Liebevoll drückte er ihre Hand in seiner, bevor er ihr antwortete.

„Ich auch nicht … ich dachte all die Zeit, du würdest mich einfach nicht sehen …"

Katie sah fragend zu ihm auf, erntete aber nur sein Lächeln, das sie so sehr an ihm mochte.

**Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?**

**Im sanften Abendlicht**

**Die Harmonie voll tiefer Friedlichkeit**

**Mit allem was wir sind …**

_Ja, es war wirklich Liebe …_

_**Sie hat mich doch gesehen …**_

**Anm. der Autorin: So meine lieben, jetzt wisst ihr auch, wie Katie das ganze empfunden hat … hach, wenn man doch gleich reinen Tisch machen würde, blieben all die hoffnungslosen Minuten aus … ;) naja, sie wollen es nicht anders … **

**Über Reviews würd ich mich total freuen – immerhin habt ihr das ja bestellt ) und an alle anderen: ich freu mich immer über konstruktive Rückmeldungen! **

**Dankeschön, dass ihr bis hierher gelesen habt und dass es euch gefallen hat!!**

**Eure Calypso**


End file.
